The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An iPaaS platform can provide a design time for users to design integration flows, which can integrate resources protected using different security protocols. Many of these security protocols, for example, OAuth 2.0, are open authorization frameworks. Each open authorization framework may define a plurality of steps in a particular authorization flow without specifying how each step should be implemented. As such, a cloud-based integration platform typically needs to provide custom code to access a given protected resource.